


It's just a phase

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 08:24:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18384653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Are you sure about that?





	It's just a phase

Our story begins in Malfoy Manor, Lucius and Narcissa are discussing their son Draco.

Narcissa told him, "He has a crush on Harry Potter."

Lucius smirked. "Don't be ridiculous, Cissy."

Narcissa said, "He told me so himself. He sees red when he sees Potter with that Weasley girl."

Lucius slumped into an armchair and reassured her, "It's just a phase."

Narcissa took his hand and assured him, "It's more than that though, Lucy. You should see the way his eyes light up when he talks about him. He loves him."

Lucius muttered, "My son, no; our son can't be in love with The Boy Who Lived."

Narcissa sighed. "This is what happens when you neglect him, he falls in love right under your nose and you don't even notice."

Lucius asked, "Do you really think I've been neglecting him?"

Narcissa nodded and added, "He misses you, Lucy. The thing he wants more than anything else in this world is for you to listen to him. He wants so badly to tell you how he feels about Potter. He needs his father's advice."

Lucius stood up, shook his hand free from Narcissa's and declared, "I'm going to talk to him right now."

Narcissa giggled. "That might be hard, he's at Hogwarts."

Lucius grinned. "As soon as he's back home again for the holidays, I'll talk to him."


End file.
